leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikipek (Pokémon)
|} Pikipek (Japanese: ツツケラ Tsutsukera) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into starting at level 28. Biology Pikipek is an avian Pokémon with black plumage. Its gray beak is long with a pointed, black tip, and it has large blue eyes. There is a white, mask-like marking on its face. This marking extends down its neck before ending in a tuft of feathers on its chest. A large crest sweeps upward from the back of its head with a red stripe along the top that ends at its beak. The undersides of its wings are white, and it has thin gray legs and feet. It has a flat tail. Pikipek has strong leg muscles and is able to strike 16 times per second with its beak. This allows it to not only drill through wood, but shatter stone as well. The holes it drills in trees are used to store both food and small, glittering objects. The noise of this Pokémon pecking can be used to communicate with others. This Pokémon feeds on Berries, and is able to attack opponents by zipping the leftover seeds at them. These shots have enough force to embed the seeds in trees.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/pikipek/ is a natural predator of Pikipek. In the anime Major appearances A flock of Pikipek debuted in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Raised by and , they would search for food on Melemele Island. Three of them reappeared in A Seasoned Search!; they briefly reunited with Rowlet when Ash and visited its nest to see if its flock knew where to find . Five of them later appeared in SM097, when visited the group after losing to Hau and his . Other A Pikipek appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it kept attacking a wild with . It eventually popped the Dewpider's bubble helmet and forced it to retreat into the lake from which it came. Minor appearances A wild Pikipek appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Two wild Pikipek appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. Three wild Pikipek appeared in A Seasoned Search!. Four wild Pikipek appeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. Three wild Pikipek appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!. A 's Pikipek appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Pikipek appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. Multiple Pikipek appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. An additional Pikipek appeared in a fantasy in the same episode. Four of them appeared again during a flashback in SM096. A Pikipek appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! in a flashback. A Pikipek appeared during a fantasy in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!. Two Pikipek appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!. A Trainer's Pikipek appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Pikipek appeared in a fantasy in SM097. A Pikipek appeared in SM100. A Pikipek appeared in SM102 as a resident of Treasure Island. Pokédex entries and type. It can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Pikipek debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. A group of wild Pikipek flocked around a Figy Berry tree that needed to heal 's injured ankle. With her archery skills, Moon distracted the Pikipek long enough to knock a Berry out of the tree. A Trainer's Pikipek appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. A Pikipek appeared in PASM13. Two Pikipek appeared in PASM16 inside Aether Paradise. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , , and , Poké Pelago Routes and (SOS Battle)}} , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (22nd release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=732 |name2=Trumbeak |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=733 |name3=Toucannon |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Pikipek appears to be based on a . Name origin Pikipek may be a combination of ''picus (Latin for woodpecker) and peck. Tsutsukera may be a combination of 突き tsutsuki (pecking) and 啄木鳥 keratsutsuki (woodpecker). In other languages and |fr=Picassaut|frmeaning=From and |es=Pikipek|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Peppeck|demeaning=From peck |it=Pikipek|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=콕코구리 Kokkoguri|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=小篤兒 / 小笃儿 Xiǎodǔ'ér|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=小篤兒 Síudūkyìh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Пикипек Pikipek|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Peppeck es:Pikipek fr:Picassaut it:Pikipek ja:ツツケラ zh:小笃儿